Swimming Talent
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko is actually a swimming prodigy and is friends with Haru and the others but disappeared 3 years ago from their lives and swimming for some reason. Rei knows Kuroko from 2 years ago on December 23, on that day Kuroko was acting odd. Rin has a suspicious feeling that Haru has more involvement than people may think. Can Rin figure out what made Kuroko stop swimming 3 years ago?


**Chapter 1:**

Nagisa was rushing through the hallway of his school in a rush clutching a newspaper in his hand tightly as he skidded into Haru's and Makoto's classroom panting harshly.

"Nagisa? What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you need water?" Makoto asked worriedly automatically fretting over his tired friend.

"I-I…" Nagisa panted before pushing the newspaper in Haru's face and shouted, _ **"I FOUND TET-CHAN!"**_

The people inside the school covered their ears at the loud voice that was heard throughout the school. Haru and Makoto looked at Nagisa with wide eyes before looking intently at the cover paper and indeed, there was Kuroko with his team posing for the picture that was about them winning the Winter Cup.

"No way, it really is Kuroko-kun." Makoto whispered and looked up which school Kuroko went to while Haru was frozen in place staring at Kuroko in the picture.

"We have to go see him! I already call Rin-chan and he said he's going too!" Nagisa said excitingly as he bounced around his two swimming buddies, "It's been forever since I last saw him! He plays basketball now! But he was really good at swimming though…"

"Let's go." Haru said bluntly and tried to walk out of class but Makoto held him back, "No Haru! We still have class! Afterschool! Afterschool ok?"

Haru paused before returning, "Fine, but we go right away Makoto."

Makoto sighed in relief now that his friend didn't go and try to ditch school, "Fine."

Nagisa pouted, he wanted to glomp Tet-chan right now, but he had to wait until school ended because Mako-chan stopped Haru-chan from going.

Haru never wanted school to end so bad before, he needed to meet Kuroko pronto. 3 years, 3 whole years ago was the last time he saw Kuroko before the teal-haired boy disappeared from his life.

"Haru! School ended! Let's go!" Makoto urged and the two ran out of the school as fast as they can which were soon tailed by an excited Nagisa, a nervous Gou, and a confused Rei.

"Hurry everyone!" Nagisa shouted and ran ahead of the group who also picked up pace.

"Where are we going Makoto-sempai?" Rei asked, "All I got was Nagisa dragging him out at the speed of light shouting, _**'TET-CHAN I'M COMING!'**_ and now I'm running with you guys."

Makoto laughed a bit breathlessly, "We are going to meet a childhood friend named Kuroko Tetsuya; 3 years ago he disappeared, just vanished. Nagisa saw him in the newspaper so we all need to go see him again; he was very dear to all of us."

Rei paused his running for a moment before starting up again, "Kuroko…Tetsuya? I know him! 2 years ago he was crying at the park."

Makoto widened his eyes, "What?! Why would he be there?! Do you know the exact date?"

Rei's face scrunched up in concentration and ignored Nagisa's shout that he didn't look beautiful, "I think it was on November 23 when I met him there."

Makoto looked troubled before shouting to Haru, "Haru! What happened to Kuroko-kun on November 23, 2 years ago. Something happened…I can't remember…"

Haru froze and the group stopped and looked at Haru a bit confused when someone answered, "December 23? 2 years ago? Hey Haru, isn't that the day you got mad at him?"

They turned to see Rin who was in front of Sosuke, Nitori, and Momotarou. Rin looked directly at Haru who looked at him with a little fear in his eyes as he went through what happened that day.

"What do you mean Haru-chan got angry at Tet-chan? That's not possible, and how do you know anyways?" Nagisa asked.

Rin coughed, "Haru called me once he realized what he did but when he looked Tetsuya, he couldn't find him."

"Is that true Haru?" Makoto asked in disbelief looking at Haru who clenched his fists, already answering Makoto's question.

"But that was resolved, now let's go." Rin dismissed and his swim team started running towards the direction of Kuroko's school.

"Let's go Haru; we already know you made up with him anyways." Makoto said softly and Haru nodded stiffly before taking off as well.

It took some time to get to Seirin and even longer time to find the gym since someone kept going off course and disappearing. When they finally made it to the gym they were really tired of running, they swim not run.

"Tetsuya!" Rin shouted as he slammed open the door to reveal the shocked basketball players at the sudden intrusion.

"Rin-kun, what are you and the others doing here?" Kuroko asked as he suddenly appeared in front of the swim group making them jump but Haru who just nodded at Kuroko in greeting.

Rin grew a tick mark, grabbed Kuroko head angrily, clutched it rather harshly, and said in an angry tone, "3 years, 3 damn years of your disappearance and the first thing you say is what we're doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, but my phone broke, I didn't memorize your numbers but Haru-kun so I called him, and I couldn't visit you since you live rather far away." Kuroko said monotonedly.

Rin let go of Kuroko head and look at Haru, "You had his phone number and never gave it to us?!"

"I did but my phone fell into a large pile of dog poop and I left it there not wanting to deal with it so I didn't know Kuroko's phone number and I couldn't tell you. Plus you didn't ask." Haru said equally monotoned.

The two boys high-fived with straight faces and Rin growled in frustration, the two were infuriating when together. Makoto laughed nervously, this was a normal occurrence but with 3 years gap from the last time it was hard to get use to right away.

"TET-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!" Nagisa shouted and glomped Kuroko who ruffled his head while having a silent conversation with Haru.

"Hi Kuroko-kun, nice to meet you again." Makoto said nervously, they never really got along for some reason; there was always tension between them.

"Hello to you as well Makoto-kun, and it has been 3 years after all." Kuroko said and they looked at each other in the eyes, the tension was back.

Rin growled at being ignored, "Oi Tets-" He was interrupted with a jab to his side by Haru who said, "Shut up."

"RinRin the tension is up again." Nagisa whispered and hid behind Haru.

"Are you ignoring us?! Kuroko who are they?" Kagami shouted angrily.

Kuroko broke away his stare with Makoto and turned to Kagami before promptly jabbing Kagami's side, "My friends and friends' friends."

"Duh." Momotarou smirked but got hit on the head by Sosuke.

"Don't be rude to your sempais." Sosuke said and nodded at Kuroko's direction in greeting who also returned the gesture.

"You look different then the cute picture that Rin-sempai had on his phone, you're still cute though, just bigger!" Nitori quickly reassured.

"You had a picture of me on your phone Rin-kun?" Kuroko teased.

"Shut up Tetsuya." Rin growled.

"Why are you here anyways." Riko interrupted.

"Oh yeah, why are you playing basketball, what happened to swimming competitively?!" Rin demanded.

"Kuroko swimming?" Kagami snorted, "There's no way he would even compete."

"Don't fool around, he won school, district, state, national, and Olympic competition at the age of 7." Rin snapped.

"No way, you're just joking…Right?" Koganei said unsurely.

"He's not Koganei-sempai." Kuroko said.

"W-Why didn't you tell us?!" Hyuuga asked.

"You didn't ask." Kuroko said with a blank face.

Hyuuga facepalmed, of course that was Kuroko's reason of not telling them that he was probably famously known in swimming while playing basketball.

"Show us." Riko demanded.

"What did you just say?" Gou replied immediately.

"I want to see Kuroko-kun swim." Riko said.

"Um…sure?" Kuroko said unsurely, "Haru-kun, can I borrow your extra swimsuit then? I know you hide one in the one you are wearing right now next to your outer right leg."

Haru nodded and Kuroko beckoned for the teams to follow him to the school's swimming pool that they for some reason had but never used except to fill it up for show.

Kuroko somehow slipped on his swimsuit inside his clothes along the way without anyone knowing so when they reached the pool both Kuroko and Haru stripped off their excessive clothing immediately and ran for the pool.

" _ **Nagisa we're racing, keep watch."**_ They said simultaneously and jumped into the water, racing before anyone could.


End file.
